Tim's Cheerleader Trials
by Piotr's girl
Summary: Tim joins the cheersquad! Wait, What the heck was he thinking? Laughter is sure to follow. Read on for his trials and tribulations!
1. Tim, you're such a fag!

"Tim, you did WHAT?!" yelled Dick. He was so shocked at what he had just heard.  
  
"I joined our school's pep squad." "You're insane!!" said Dick in reply. It was the stupidest thing Tim had ever done, aside from the time he went to school dressed like a girl for dress-up day. "I thought it would be fun", said Tim. Dick shook his head.  
  
"Bruce is gonna flip." "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not to an infinity!"  
  
"Look, Tim, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm eating over at Bab's, and I'm gonna be late." "Can I come?" "Only if you don't tell Barbara that you're a male cheerleader. No offense, kid, but not only is that really gay and you'll get picked on, but it might interfere with your work." "What will interfere, Master Dick?" Alfred stepped into the room where the two boys were sitting. "Uh, nothing, Alfred. We gotta go." Answered Dick. "Yeah, bye Alfred." Said Tim. The two headed out the door. "Oh, my, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that those two boys are up to something. Better tell Master Bruce." With that, Alfred reached for the small black phone.  
  
"Hey Barbara, good chicken." Said Dick between mouthfuls. She always was a good cook, and roasted chicken was her specialty. "Well, you sure look like you enjoy it." Said Barbara, laughing. "Hey, Barb, can I ask you something?" said Tim. "Shoot."  
  
"What do you think of male cheerleaders?"  
  
"I think cheering is for girls, but there's nothing wrong with being one, except that you would get picked on a lot."  
  
"Oh, good." Said Tim, sighing. Dick gave Tim a very nasty look that said, "Shut your mouth before I tear your butt up."  
  
"Oh. My, God!!" Barbara said suddenly. "Don't you tell me you joined the pep squad." "Okay, then I won't tell you." "You did!!" yelled Barbara.  
  
"Have you told Bruce yet?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Hey, I'll tell him when I get home."  
  
"Wear sneakers when you do, because he will be all over your butt."  
  
"Thanks for the tip."  
  
At that moment, the phone rang. Tim froze. Barbara looked at him. "Tim, you are so paranoid. Sorry if I scared you, but it's probably only Daddy."  
  
Dick was smirking and licking his fingers as Barbara picked up the phone. "Hello?" Barbara, it's Bruce. I know the boys are over there, and I want the three of you over here immediately." "Whatever."  
  
Barbara hung up the phone. Dick looked at her questioningly. "Tim, I don't know how he found out, but you are so busted. He wants all of us over there, now." Tim hung his head. "You and your stupid pep squad!!" said Dick. "Now we're all in trouble!!"  
  
The three kids walked up the front steps pf Wayne Manor. "God knows what he'll do to me", thought Tim. "Maybe pep squad isn't worth it after all, IF I live through the night." Dick and Barbara opened the door, and walked in, with Tim behind them.  
  
"TIM!! GET YOUR SORRY BEHIND IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Uh-oh. We'll be on watch for you." Said Dick. Tim didn't reply. He just walked into the living room, waiting for the punishment to come.  
  
Bruce was sitting on the love seat, his head in his hands. "My own son, a cheerleader. As if being Robin wasn't enough. What the hell were you thinking?!" "Hey, back off, old man! I have a life too, you know!!"  
  
"You're a disgrace to this family, Tim!" yelled Bruce. "Male cheerleaders are so gay!" "Yeah, well you're no better, wearing your underwear on the outside of your pants!" Tim fired back. "Oh, you just had to bring that up! Dick, get in here!!" Dick walked in sulkily. "I know you had something to do with this, Boy Wonder!!" Barbara followed him in, curious to see what would happen.  
  
"Hell, no I didn't!! Yelled Dick. "I just found out today." "Sure!!" Bruce and Dick argued back and fourth for a few minutes, while Barbara and Tim just sat and watched.  
  
"Look, Bruce, would it make you happy if I quit?" asked Tim suddenly. He looked at Bruce. "No, you're staying on. This way, you won't make this mistake again. Barbara, I'm sorry you had to see this, this, EMBARASSMENT. You can go home." Said Bruce. "Gladly", she muttered. "Later Babs", said Dick. She gave a quick smile, and headed out the door. "'night."  
  
Ten months later.  
  
"Bruce, I don't wanna go!! They pick on me!! Can't I go on duty with you tonight? Please?!" begged Tim. It was the last game of the season, and he was now an official outcast at school, except for, of course, the rest of the squad.  
  
"You have to go. You made the decision to join." Bruce straightened his cape. "It's the last game; live with it." "Please!!" "No!" "I'm never cheering again!" said Tim loudly. "Thank God!! It's over", said Bruce. "Are you going to be the same old Robin I know after the game, or you going to join track now?" 


	2. The Last Game

"Yell O-O G-O, everybody yell GO!! Go Gotham!!"  
  
The cheerleaders of Gotham High School, in their brightly colored uniforms, jumped around on the track, showing spirit for their team, who were competing against Riverview High. Tim Drake stood in the middle row, with a fake grin on his face, and was yelling through a large megaphone. He felt so nauseated. Thank God this was the last football game for the year. Still, why Dick, Bruce, and Barbara had to show up was beyond him. He knew Dick would never forget this. He could already hear the laughter.  
  
Dick proceeded to shout, "Hey you, Riverview, whatcha gonna do, when the Gotham boys stomp on you?!" he jumped up and did a perfect back tuck. He landed with his knees slightly bent. He used his wrist to wipe the sweat off of his brow. These uniforms were hot. He would much rather be wearing his Robin costume. There was no breeze on the track this late in the day.  
  
"Two minutes left", he thought to himself. "Then this nightmare will be over." Two guys he knew from Biology, Evan Daniels and Tyler Gray, walked past him on the other side of the fence. "Whoa, Tim!" said Evan in a loud voice. "So sexy!" "Yeah!" said Scott. "You go to the slumber parties too? Ha!! You're so gay!!" Tim rolled his eyes in disgust. Another comment and he would so lose it.  
  
At that moment, Dick walked up to the fence. "Tim's got spirit, yes he do, Tim's got spirit how 'bout you?" He started laughing uncontrollably. Tim could feel his blood boiling. It was bad enough that everyone at school thought he was a fag, but how dare Dick!! At a football game? Hell, no!!  
  
Tim jogged up to the fence. "After the game", Tim began, "I will so be all over you." Dick just laughed and walked away. The buzzer for the game sounded. The score had been 30-27 Gotham. All the cheerleaders except for Tim ran up on the field for the after-game prayers and speeches. He wanted to cry, he was so angry, but not here. He started to walk away, when one of the cheerleaders, Morgan Roberts, walked over to him. "What's up Tim? You look upset."  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing." He blinked, and Morgan studied his face.  
  
"Listen, there's going to be a party at my house tomorrow night. Wanna come?"  
  
"Um, sure, I'll be there."  
  
"Cool", said Morgan. "See you there." She started to walk away, then stopped. "Tim?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Bring extra clothes and a first-aid kit. We always plat Truth or Dare, and it's been known to get ugly." "Uh, thanks, I'll try to remember that." "No problem. No offense, but I've noticed that your social status has went down since you joined the squad, like most male cheerleaders."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, the most popular kids at Gotham High will be there. If you don't come, they will think lesser of you. If you do come, be prepared to do something drastic if you want people outside of the cheerleading squad to like you again."  
  
Morgan walked away, leaving Tim on the track. He thought for a moment. What could he do? Certainly not give away his identity. But what?  
  
"Hey cheerboy, you coming?" Dick hopped down the bleacher stairs toward him. "Yeah, Boy Blunder." "Hey, I resent that!!"  
  
"Live with it!!"  
  
"You little-"  
  
Tim only heard half of what Dick was saying. He knew what he could do to get his friends back, and he wouldn't have to give up his identity. He looked at Dick, who was face forward as they walked out of the stadium. He knew what he wanted to do. He just hoped that Dick would forgive him. 


	3. The Top Secret Plan is no longer top sec...

"Okay, how can I plan this out?" Tim thought to himself. He was lying across his bed, and his batarang on his pillow. That party was tomorrow night, and he had to get more organized to make this work. What Dick said to him at the game, that was so uncalled for. He would really get him back at this party.  
  
"Tim?" Bruce poked his head through the door. "Aren't you tired?"  
  
"If I was tired, don't you think I'd be in bed already?"  
  
Bruce just smiled. "You happy that the season's over?"  
  
"Well duh, of course. Oh yeah, there's this party tomorrow night, and---"  
  
"Say no more, you can go. I'm glad you're getting your social life back, hehe."  
  
Tim just glared at him. "Night, Timmy." Bruce walked out. "About time, old man", he thought to himself. Now back to his 'master plan'. If he could create some kind of disaster, he could lure Dick to the party, and reveal his identity. But how?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look Babs, I gotta go, honest!" "Okay, okay Boy Wonder, just chill. Daddy needs to use the phone anyway. See ya." Barbara hung up. Dick stared at the receiver. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then picked up Rosie, the little country bear that he kept under his pillow. His mother had won it at the fair in Greensborough for him like a week before he got to Gotham City, where-  
  
Dick sat up straight. What was that noise? He thought he'd heard a creak, but maybe not. He leaned back against the headboard, and hugged Rosie tighter to his chest. He laid his chin on its head and stared ahead. Tim watched him from outside of the window. He carefully picked up his no-flash camera and took a picture of him and Rosie, that ghetto old bear. Dick could be such a baby, always holding that raggedy old bear.  
  
Tim swung down from the balcony. He had so much stuff to nail that creep. Let's see, the list:  
  
--Dick sleeps with a teddy bear at twenty one. --Prefers pink flowers, and used to grow roses in his window box. --Talks to his teddy bear, Rosie, in private. --Meditates, does yoga, and has been on a vision quest. --Has let Barbara give him a makeover before. --Used to think that the comic book character, Black Siren, was hot.  
  
All that was pretty good, but then, Dick was Nightwing. That really topped off everything. But how to prove it? He could call 911 or a distress signal, but would Dick fall for it?  
  
Tim swung through the window into his room. He took the pictures he had from the jiffy camera and put them in a zip-lock under his bed, where they would be hidden from view. He crawled into bed. He was so tired from that game. He was nervous about revealing the secret life of Dick Grayson, but was happy that he could finally get him back for all the stuff Dick had pulled on him, like the time Dick filled Tim's locker with cottage cheese, and it stunk for weeks. And the time Dick set a trap for Tim so that when the he walked into the house, hot fudge fell on him from a trap in the ceiling. He had been so embarrassed by that!!  
  
  
  
Dick peaked through the crack in Tim's door. That kid was up to something. Dick slowly pushed open the door and crept into the dark room. Tim stirred, and instinctively Dick dropped to the floor. Tim opened one eye, then closed it, satisfied. Dick felt something under his hand, and slid it from the edge of the bed. Pictures. Lots of them. "Has Tim been spying on me?" Dick thought to himself. He picked up the bag, then snuck out of the room, down the dark hall, and into his. He shut the door, turned on his reading lamp, and began to look at the pictures.  
  
"Oh my god", Dick said to himself. The pictures were of him and Rosie, him tending to his flower garden, doing yoga, his vision quest certificate, when he got that makeover from Barbara, and many others. He was thoroughly disgusted, but more so when he got to the last picture. Nightwing with his mask off. Dick was so angry, he could knock that brat senseless. No matter. He could still take matters into his own hands.  
  
Dick picked up the phone and dialed. The phone rang twice, and then a voice came over the phone: "Hello?" "Hey Barbara, it's me. Are you busy tomorrow night?" 


	4. Morgan's Ravin' Party

Tim stood in front of his mahogany mirror, with a solemn expression, combing his raven hair. Tonight was the last night he would ever have outside of Wayne Manor. He knew that after Dick and Bruce found out about what he planned to do tonight, he would be grounded forever. He may not even be allowed to be Robin anymore. But getting his social life back was well worth the risk.  
  
Dick stood under the tall oak, a lighter in his hand. He stared intently at the pictures he held in his hand. He glanced around once, then lit the pictures on fire. He watched them burn with a strange smile on his face. He then waved the pictures. The fire blew out, and he scattered the ashes across the ground. He turned to walk inside, when his cell phone rang. He picked it up: "Hello?"  
  
"Dick, it's me." Came an excited voice. "What time do you want to meet up?" Dick answered quickly. "You know the drill, Barb. We've been over this. Got the goods?"  
  
"Yeah, duh."  
  
"So I'll meet you in an hour?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Okay then." "Later." They both hung up. Dick stared straight ahead as he walked back toward the mansion. Tim would get paid back big-time for his dirty deeds. Dick would make certain of that.  
  
  
  
"Great party", said Tim, as he talked to Morgan. They walked through the buzzing crowd, weaving in and out of excited teens. "Thanks", replied Morgan. "So what's your big thing? I mean, what are you going to do to convince everyone that you're worth hanging out with? I mean, not to bug", Morgan stammered. Tim smiled at her. "My secret", said Tim. "You'll find out when everyone else does." Tim smiled at a group of girls laughing and talking to his right. "Whoa, ladies", said Tim, smiling flirtatiously. Two of them, Angel Hartman and Delia Onasis, the most popular girls at Gotham High, just stared at him. Angel glared at him. "Why are you talking to me, you queer?" Tim started to stammer. "I didn't mean-" "Save it, creep!" yelled Delia. "I don't have time for this, it's gloss time anyway." She pushed her way past them and Angel followed close behind. Tim looked at Morgan. "And this, for me, is a good day." Morgan laughed. "Come on, let's go get some punch." They walked toward the table together.  
  
Tim offered Morgan a drink, then poured one for himself. He brought the cup to his lips, about to take a sip, when he hesitated. What was that smell? He sniffed again. It smelled suspiciously like alcohol. "Hey Morgan", he said, "What's in this punch exactly?" "Uh," she began, "Strawberry and pineapple juices, sugar, cubed peaches, and 7up." "Mmmm, yummy", said Tim, rolling his eyes. He knew something was up. He heard a crash and whipped his head around.  
  
Evan, Scott, and Tyler had a brawl going on in the living room floor. Tim looked intently, realizing that they were drunk. He knew then that this was an alcoholic party. Someone had spiked the punch. That could only mean one thing: the majority of the students tonight wouldn't remember what would later happen as a result of Tim's snooping. Tim, thinking about this in disgust, suddenly thought of his pictures. There was still a chance. He pulled out his Ziploc to take out his pictures. Morgan approached him, hiccupping. "What's that?"  
  
"This is me getting back my social life, Morg."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
Before Tim could respond, Morgan snatched the pictures from him. She studied them, and began to laugh uncontrollably. "Tim, this won't help you at all!"  
  
Tim snatched them back from Morgan and stared at them, in shock. There were pictures of himself, only, well, not himself. It was his face alright, but it was put on another body. But not just anybody. A freaking pig!! With a pink snout, too!!  
  
Tim tore up the pictures, threw them in the floor, and mashed them with the toe of his oxfords. He gritted his teeth. Dick must have found the pictures. His plan was ruined.  
  
Tim began to think. He could stay at the party, though they had alcohol there. He really should leave, but, well, Morgan was there. And she was kind of cute. Maybe just for a little while.  
  
Tim went off by himself and sat down. "Better to watch the stupid drunks, than to get drunk or get in a fight with one", he thought to himself. After about twenty minutes, he got tired of sitting around, and went to get up. He knew most of the people were probably drunk, and close to passing out, so he decided to leave. He just needed to find Morgan and tell her that he was leaving.  
  
  
  
"Batgirl, you ready?" Nightwing and Batgirl crouched in some bushes outside of a window in Morgan's yard. "Yeah", said Batgirl. "And I've got the television fixed up. It'll be awesome." "Great", said Nightwing. He peered inside. The television flipped on.  
  
A strange thing appeared on the tv. "Attention all viewers", came a voice. "There has just been a murder report at the corner of Fifth and Main." Nightwing snickered as he saw several surprised faces turn around to see the tv turn on by itself.  
  
"Timothy Drake is the alleged suspect, and there is a manhunt for him now. He is considered armed and dangerous. If you have any information, call 555- 0819."  
  
Tim was sitting in a chair, when the television came on. He figured some idiot had sat on the remote or something. He watched for a moment. "Oh my god", he whispered. He was a murder suspect for a crime he didn't commit!! He needed to get out of there, and fast. His peers might have been drunk, but some would know enough to try and detain him.  
  
He got up and crept quietly toward the door, when two pairs of hand pulled him back. "Not so fast Drake, you're not going anywhere!" said a voice. He turned around. Nightwing!  
  
"Nightwing, thank God you're here! Listen, there's been a murder, and-" "Save it, you sicko." Nightwing pulled back a fist, and hit Tim square in the jaw. Tim stumbled back, as some students turned their heads to watch, most with a dazed expression.  
  
"Nightwing, what the hell!" Tim sputtered. "I thought you were on my side".  
  
"Yeah right", said another voice, the voice of Batgirl. "We don't support murderers." A foot came flying out from behind him, and struck him behind his right ear. Tim fell to the ground, and Nightwing picked him up by his shirt collar. Nightwing came loose with an upper cutting right, and Tim was knocked unconscious, in front of a bewildered crowd. 


	5. Guilty as charged

Tim stirred and woke up. He looked around to find himself in bed. How did he get home from Morgan's party? "Oh god", he thought. "Morgan!" He hopped up to run downstairs, but sat back down, with a sharp pain in his head. He felt like he'd been pounded. Wait a second, he had been pounded by none other than Nightwing. He felt a twinge of guilt, but it quickly passed aside. He desperately wanted to settle what happened.  
  
Tim walked slowly down the steps, holding onto the polished railing, as if he would fall. He reached the bottom of the stairs, then stuck his head around the corner and listened. He heard Dick and Bruce talking quietly in the parlor. He grimaced, then slowly walked into the parlor. No point in putting it off.  
  
Bruce lifted his head at the sound of footsteps by the door. Tim walked slowly inside, and sat down in the chair nearest to the door, like he was scared. Not that he shouldn't be, that little pain in the butt. Dick tightened his grip on the arm of the chair. "Tim", said Bruce. "What the, I mean, you, how could you pull something like that? Aren't you the least bit concerned for this family's safety?"  
  
Tim just glared at him. "Well if Dick wasn't such an asswipe all the time, putting me through-"  
  
"You pissant!" Dick screamed at him. "HOW DARE YOU drag me into this you sonafa-"  
  
"All three of you, just SHUT-UP!!" Bruce, Tim, and Dick looked up. Barbara was standing at the door. "I heard you three all the way outside. If you're going to solve this, and ground Tim for being such an airhead, you need to listen and shut your mouths." For once, Barbara made sense.  
  
Tim began to speak. "Look, I was just sick everyone thinking I'm gay. Just because I cheered for a season, doesn't mean that. I don't even like cheerleading. Everyone was on my case, including Dick." Tim glared at Dick, who stared back, looking just as menacing. "I was told that if I just do one great thing, then I could be back into the group. I could get my social life back." He looked around. "But I didn't get away with the pictures. Even so, no one would know, because someone spiked the punch, and everyone was drunk. That's why I wanted to leave, and that's when Dick and Barbara showed up."  
  
"Look, Tim, I understand what you're saying, but our whole clan is at stake here. You have to be careful what you do. How about a compromise? We'll leave you alone about the cheerleader thing, and you'll be grounded for a month, no tv or electronics included, no Robin, and you'll keep your mouth shut about our secret?" said Bruce.  
  
"Fine", said Tim. "Oh and one thing, Tim." "What?" "Ten hours in the simulator." "Bruce! No fair."  
  
Tim stomped away. Bruce and Dick just grinned. Barbara smiled and seated herself where Tim had been. "So, kids, how was the party last night?"  
  
  
  
Tim slammed the door shut to his locker. School was such a drag. "Hey, Tim!" Scott, Tyler, and Evan were behind him. "What do you guys want? Still think I'm a fag?"  
  
Evan just grinned. "Come on, Tim, you're still our boy. We don't think really think you're gay. It was just a rumor. Who really cares, anyway?" Tyler and Scott nodded in agreement. "Thanks, guys", said Tim. He looked over and saw Morgan walking to her locker. "Hey guys, gotta run", said Tim, and walked off.  
  
"Morgan!" Tim ran up behind her, and she turned around to greet him. "Hey Tim", she said to him. She looked closer. "Who'd you get in a fight with?" "Oh, it was just me and Dick, but we always fight and wrestle." "Apparently." Morgan giggled and began walking toward her locker. "So, Morgan, I was just wondering-"  
  
"Wondering what?"  
  
"Would, would you be, do you want to-"  
  
"Tim, are you asking me out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay." Morgan smiled. "So this means you're not gay?"  
  
Tim smiled back. "No, just the luckiest guy on the planet." He held her hand and they walked to her locker. Today was a good day. 


End file.
